1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting equipment and more particularly a decorative lighting equipment capable of conveying an aesthetic feeling to a user, particularly when used in a dark room with other general lighting equipment such as a fluorescent light and incandescent lamp turned off.
2. Discussion of the Background
A main or inherent purpose of a general lighting equipment such as a room-lighting equipment and table-lighting equipment with a light source such as a fluorescent light and incandescent lamp is to light up a dark room at night or on cloudy day. On the contrary to such a general lighting equipment, some types of a lighting equipment such as an ornamental light frequently used in a restaurant, coffeehouse, bar, etc., is used to create a specific atmosphere by intentionally darkening a room by employing a weak or colored light source, or providing a stained-glass like shade.
The decorative lighting equipment of the above type is not intended to be used to achieve merely an inherent purpose to light up a dark room, but is used to create a specific atmosphere in an intentionally darkened room with room lamps or any other general lighting equipment turned off. Although these types of decorative lighting equipment has been continuously modified, a conventionally applied modification is limited to coloring a light source, using a weak light source and the like, hence creating a limited decorative effect or conveying a limited aesthetic feeling to the user.
As another type of a decorative lighting equipment, lighting equipment used in a stage or hall exists. The lighting equipment of this type has plural light emitting portions, which are rotated while allowing light from a light source to be changed in color and emitted in every direction. Such a stage lighting equipment can create an attractive atmosphere for stage, but is not suitable for a room as mentioned above, which requires a serene, domestic or warm atmosphere.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new decorative lighting equipment that is capable of creating a special light appearance, which cannot be created by a conventional lighting equipment, which employs a weak light source, colored light source or the like, thereby creating a special atmosphere in a restaurant, coffeehouse, bar, etc., and hence conveying an aesthetic feeling to the user.